Xion Incarnate
by WritingBookworm
Summary: What if Number XIV's fate takes a slightly different turn? What if the remains of our beloved Replica were put together, and placed in the virtual Twilight Town alongside Number XIII until her heart was strong enough to face the actual world? What if Xion and Roxas meet. . . and slowly piece together their scattered memories?


~Xion Incarnate~

By WritingBookworm

* * *

**Prologue**

_Wearily, Roxas clutched his head. He was out of breath, tired… but why? He couldn't remember…_

_A few yards away from him, Roxas saw a dark portal open, dark purple and black whisps mingling together to form it. These airy whisps parted somewhat for a girl, looking half-dead, to stagger out of it, only to fumble to her knees._

_Roxas quickly observed her as the portal swirled back into nonexistence. She appeared to be his age, and she wore the Organization coat- except Roxas didn't remember her being in Organization XIII._

_"Who are you, again?" Roxas asked curiously. His footsteps clicked against the orange-red Twilight Town pavement as he crossed over to her. Roxas closed his eyes again-_

_ A flicker. Not a memory or anything, but just enough to remind him that he was missing something._

_"It's weird," he continued. "I feel like I'm forgetting something really important."_

_The girl smiled gently. "You'll be better off now, Roxas…" her eyelids fluttered as she began to fall._

_Roxas ran over to her and caught her slender, fragile body just in time. Small, colorful shards began to float up to the setting sky._

_Her breathing began to slow, and her body was losing strength._

_She was dying. That was apparent. But… how? Why?_

_"Am I… the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked softly, remembering how tired he had felt for no reason._

_The girl weakly shook her head, her thin strands of short black hair brushing Roxas's palm. "No. It was my choice… to go away now."_

_Her choice? Who would chose to die, or to turn into a dusk? If she chose to 'go away', there had to be a good reason… right?_

_"Better that… than to do nothing… and let Xemnas have his way," she continued. "I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back… to be with him."_

_Her wide, beautiful ocean blue eyes gazed at Roxas pleadingly. "Roxas… I need you… to do me a favor." The girl's soft voice stuck out determinedly at her next words._

_"All those hearts that I've captured…" this affirmed she was in the Organization, and that told Roxas that he was indeed missing something, "Kingdom Hearts… set them free."_

_Roxas didn't' understand. To free all those hearts? The ones they worked so hard capturing to regain ones of their own?_

_"Kingdom Hearts… free them?" Roxas muttered._

_She went on as if he agreed. "It's too late… for me to undo my mistakes."_

_As she said this, icy crystals crawled up on her high-heeled boots. They cracked somewhat, as if reminding her she had little time left._

_"But you can't let Xemnas have Kingdom Hearts. You can't."_

_The way she spoke about this… did she die for that cause? Was that why she chose to die? _

_Her eyes looked up to the looming Twilight Town Clocktower, as if presiding over this scene._

_"Goodbye, Roxas." She was trying to stay strong. "See you again. I'm glad I got to meet you." Then she remembered something, and giggled slightly despite the situation. "Oh- and of course, Axel too. You're both my best friends. Never forget…" Her gloved hand touched Roxas's cheek, "that's the truth."_

_Axel… glad to meet you… best friends…_

_Then it all came back to him, like an explosion in his head._

_Roxas's eyes bulged as Xion's hand went slack and fell off his cheek._

_"No!" Roxas cried desperately. "Xion!"_

_But it was too late. Her hand fell to the ground, directing Roxas's eyes to her face. Her face looked peaceful- eyes closed softly, a delicate smile…_

_Roxas took Xion's hand again. "Who else will I have ice cream with?" he said this as if hoping that Xion would be awakened by this statement and breathe life once more._

_It was useless. The crystals which had started at her legs now blanketed Xion's body slowly until even her head was covered in the substance._

_The crystals then broke off and took to the sky, destroying Xion's body. Roxas hopelessly looked up as the shards majestically drew upwards._

_His chest felt as if it were being pounded, beat up again, then torn into two cruelly. A longing for Xion overwhelmed him- he would do anything, anything at all, to get Xion back, even if it meant turning into a Dusk in the process._

_Roxas looked down to where her body had formerly laid, and something appeared on the ground in her place._

_It was a lone, small seashell. A tender yellow started at the bottom, merging into a bright violet at the top._

_That seashell reminded Roxas of how she had stood vigil over him while he was in a coma.. and that was only one of the things she had done for him._

_Xion had done so much… it wasn't fair for her to go._

_A tear rolled down Roxas's face. "Xion…"_

* * *

A deep voice rumbled through the computer room.

"Namine... this Replica, Xion," he started. "There are remains of her- faint, and very small- but perhaps enough for her to return physically."

A pretty girl, fifteen, looked to the form cautiously, as if she were afraid of what would happen if she looked at it.

Nervously, Namine fumbled with her platinum blonde hair, gazing at what was left of Number Fourteen.

Shards reminiscent of ice, close together, floated unsteadily as if controlled by a puppeteer who was having trouble keeping them all up. They twinkled faintly, just enough to leave anyone breathless of the magnificent sight.

_Yes,_ Namine thought. _It would be pretty, if not so sad._

Namine realized that DiZ was waiting for her to answer. Her azure eyes bulged unearthly when she remembered what he said.

"R-Return?" Namine asked in her melodic voice. "Physically? But how?"

"Only Vexen knew exactly how Xion worked," DiZ continued, "but all these shards, bits of her life form, remain. All others have gone to Sora- only half was needed. And to think of her willingness..." DiZ turned around so Namine could see his head, layered red bandages and crossing belts.

"...I think she deserves more, don't you agree?"

Namine looked down shyly. "I- I suppose. But Sora-"

"The only memories Sora will accept are his own," DiZ said. "You said that yourself."

Namine wanted to cry out loud. She really liked Xion in the short time she had gotten to talk with her, but she had to repair his memories. She promised him...

"Maybe it was a mistake," Namine pondered. "Xion was made from Sora's memories of Kairi, and Sora needs those specific memories in order to wake up-"

Namine trailed off. She had checked in on Sora- DiZ was right. Sora already had the memories needed from Xion.

DiZ nodded, sensing that Namine was slowly understanding. "The rest is her life force- her memories. Xion was created from Sora's memories again- but this time, perhaps her own memories might be enough to recreate her. Despite this, she's weak and will slowly have to grow. Xion needs to be developed."

"Are you... are you saying... we should put her in the digital Twilight Town with Roxas?" Namine asked.

"It's exactly what I'm saying."

With that, DiZ typed a few things on the monitor, then clicked a few times. Once he was done, the shards began to transform.

A technological wave rippled over the shards, slowly reshaping them. In the process, the unmistakable form of Xion slowly overpowered it. Neon green numbers and waves cascaded over them, jumbled together as it gave Xion form.

Finally the rippling wave dissolved, finishing Xion.

At last, Namine walked to Xion, slowly at first, but gaining confidence with each new step. When she reached her, Namine delicately laid a hand on her chest.

Namine's hopes quickly sank when she felt nothing inside Xion- a hope quickly renewed when she felt something lightly tapping against her hand.

Her wide blue eyes lit up in happiness and relief. Smiling, Namine removed her hand from Xion's chest and nodded.

DiZ raised his eyebrows under the bandages. "Well then, it's a success. Although she still needs to be developed, there is a chance. I'll have Riku put her in Twilight Town shortly."

Namine played with her hands for a moment. "What will her story be?"

DiZ thought for a moment, processing Namine's suggestion. He nodded to himself when he resolved on something.

"Xion will be playing 'the new girl'," DiZ decided. "She'll think she just moved to Twilight Town, living with a single mom. Her dad will have died recently."

Namine smiled, glad that this was all becoming a reality. "So everything's settled."

"Right. Now, I must inform Riku of the situation."

With that, DiZ walked off, leaving Namine alone.

Namine stood still for a few seconds, then walked out of the computer room as well. To think, Sora would likely be able to wake up and Xion would be able to live.

She sighed in pleasure upon arriving at her room, then turned to a blank sheet of paper and a crayon box.

For the next half hour or so, Namine drew. She drew Roxas, than Xion, then added Hayner, Pence and Olette. Once she was done with that, Namine brought Twilight Town to life.

Namine fingered the drawing, the one that had embodied exactly what DiZ and her were hoping for- a second chance.

* * *

**A/N: This is rather strange. Usually I do Author Notes at the beginning, but I decided to try something new and post it down here instead.**

**Anyways, that is the prologue of Xion Incarnate. This is a plot bunny that I got in my head about a year ago, wrote the prologue and first chapter, then sort of left it behind since I had tons of other stuff to work on. But lately this story keeps popping up in my head, and now I'm seriously pondering seeing this through to the end. So I decided to finally post this on FanFiction and see if you, the readers, liked this or not. So just leave a review and we'll see how this story works. :)**

**Cheers, **

**WritingBookworm**


End file.
